


Juste une nuit

by AthenaZelda



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaZelda/pseuds/AthenaZelda
Summary: Jeune homme d'affaire, Yunho tombe sous le charme d'un homme qu'il ne connait pas pendant sa réception d'anniversaire.





	Juste une nuit

La réception se tenait en grandes pompes dans un des hôtels les plus prestigieux de Séoul. Toutes les plus grosses fortunes de Corée du Sud s’étaient rassemblées ce soir-là pour fêter un évènement. Les invités n’étaient pas tous arrivés et ils entraient au compte goutte, présentant dans un premier temps leur carton d’invitation. Un jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés sortit d’une limousine accompagné d’un de ses amis qui semblait embarrassé. Plus à l’aise et souriant, le premier adressa des signes de main à un groupe de jeunes filles qui paraissaient s’être réunies devant l’hôtel juste pour le voir. Elles tentaient avec peine de retenir leurs cris et répondirent frénétiquement au salut de leur idole.

— Xiah ! s’écrièrent-elles en chœur.

— Ne prenez pas froid, dit-il simplement avant de retourner auprès de son ami qui s’était mis le plus loin possible des fans.

 

Les deux jeunes hommes portaient tous les deux un costume noir de circonstance mais Xiah avait des paillettes sur sa veste. Ils avancèrent vers la porte en verre qui menait à l’intérieur du bâtiment et le jeune homme décoloré tendit avec assurance son invitation.

— Kim « Xiah » Junsu & guest, lut l’homme chargé de vérifier la liste.

— Oui, Kim Jaejoong est mon guest, répondit Junsu en prenant son ami par les épaules.

— Bienvenue à l’hôtel J.I.A messieurs, continua l’homme sobrement.

— Merci mon brave.

 

Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel et ils furent conduits dans la salle de réception. En traversant le hall d’entrée, ils vérifièrent quelques secondes s’ils étaient bien présentables.

— Souris un peu, dit Junsu en arrangeant une mèche d’ébène qui s’était soudainement rebellée sur la tête de Jaejoong.

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l’aise dans ce genre d’ambiance.

— Allons, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on est invité à un évènement qui rassemble tout le gratin.

— Tu es invité, rectifia-t-il, monsieur je suis célèbre.

— And guest, répéta Junsu avec un grand sourire qui découvrit la parfaite blancheur de sa dentition. Allez, tu as tellement plus d’allure que Yoochun, lui il aurait catégoriquement refusé de m’accompagner, ce sans-cœur. Tu verras, il y a des gens comme toi et moi. Et des jolies filles.

 

Son ami se résigna à sourire légèrement. Après tout, il pouvait bien profiter pour une fois de ce genre d’opulence, et même d’un buffet gratuit.

— Un jour, tu seras l’avocat d’un de ces riches hommes d’affaire et tu feras payer cher tes services, murmura Xiah à son oreille.

 

Ils rirent à cette pensée et prirent une coupe de champagne lorsqu’un serveur leur présenta un plateau. La salle était immense de marbre blanc et noir, décorée avec quelques sculptures en cristal à l’image du lustre qui était au plafond et qui faisait la taille d’une voiture. Un grand escalier noir menait à un balcon qui surplombait toute la salle. On pouvait y voir des invités qui discutaient comme ceux qui étaient en bas, et on voyait derrière eux de grandes portes qui devaient mener à d’autres salles. Un groupe de musiciens symphoniques animait la soirée mais personne ne dansait pour le moment.

On fêtait ce soir-là un anniversaire, d’après ce qu’avait compris Jaejoong, celui d’un des hommes les plus influents de la ville, et il n’était pas encore arrivé.

— Tu le connais ? demanda Jaejoong, intrigué.

— Seulement de nom et de réputation, répondit Junsu. Je suppose que je suis invité à cause de ma notoriété, regarde, il y a d’autres célébrités du divertissement, des politiciens aussi.

— C’est curieux d’inviter des gens que l’on ne connait même pas, remarqua son ami.

 

Plus loin, dans un corridor à l’étage, deux jeunes hommes patientaient à l’abri des regards. Le premier d’entre eux était très grand et ne quittait pas sa tablette tactile qui lui permettait d’être systématiquement connecté à ses mails et à diverses informations qu’il stockait. Le deuxième, un homme grand également, aux cheveux bruns et plaqués en arrière, regardait furtivement dans l’entrebâillement d’une porte la foule qui attendait impatiemment l’invité de marque. Il soupira longuement et ajusta son costume.

— Grand-mère abuse sérieusement. Je ne connais pas les trois quarts des gens.

— Elle aime faire les choses en grand. Elle veut fêter comme il se doit les vingt-sept ans de son petit-fils adoré, répondit son ami avec un léger sourire.

— M’enfin là Changmin c’est un peu trop.

 

Changmin arrangea le nœud-papillon de son vis-à-vis.

— Tu fais face tous les jours à des situations bien pires.

— J’aurais presque préféré qu’elle mette toute cette pression sur tes épaules, cousin.

— Presque, ironisa Changmin. Mais par chance, j’en suis réduit à travailler pour toi.

— Et tu te plains ?

— Vous n’êtes pas toujours facile, président Jung Yunho.

 

On leur fit signe qu’il était temps pour eux de faire leur entrée. Toutes les expressions relatives à la discussion que les deux cousins avaient eue disparurent et un masque d’impassibilité couvrit le visage de Yunho. Il entra dans la salle par le balcon, salua chaleureusement les premiers invités, embrassa affectueusement sa grand-mère qui le regardait avec fierté, et descendit, Changmin derrière lui. La grand-mère voulut expressément qu’il s’attarde après d’un groupe de jeunes femmes qu’elle semblait avoir trié sur le volet, espérant que l’une d’elle devienne sa belle petite-fille. Bien qu’ayant compris son jeu et conforté par le clin d’œil de Changmin, Yunho se laissa courtiser de tous les côtés. Il ne vit pas qu’à l’autre bout de la salle, un autre jeune homme était aussi entouré de demoiselles.

— J’aime beaucoup ce que vous faites, dit l’une à Xiah qui paraissait apprécier la compagnie.

— Je vous remercie.

— Prévoyez-vous de faire du cinéma ? demanda une deuxième.

— Ce n’est pas prévu, ma spécialité est le chant.

— Vous allez chanter ce soir ?

— On ne me l’a pas demandé.

— Etes-vous célibataire ?

— Je garde cela secret, répondit-il avec un grand sourire accompagné d’un clin d’œil qui les fit toutes rougir. Permettez-moi de vous présenter…

 

Il s’interrompit, se rendant compte que Jaejoong n’était plus à ses côtés depuis un moment. Il le retrouva plus loin, adossé contre un mur, l’air boudeur. Il n’avait pas l’intention de passer la soirée à regarder Junsu draguer le plus de filles possible. Ce fut le message qu’il tenta de transmettre à son ami au travers un regard noir. Quelques personnes osèrent lui parler, des jeunes femmes notamment, l’ayant vu entrer avec Xiah, lui demandant s’il était aussi une célébrité.

— Curieux, avait dit une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés, parce que vous avez l’air d’une célébrité.

 

Jaejoong s’était empourpré à cette remarque et n’avait pas poursuivi la discussion par timidité. Il semblait s’être collé au mur, observant la foule, écoutant l’orchestre avec une apparente attention.

Jung Yunho, lui, était remonté au balcon une fois que les frivolités avec ses prétendantes l’eurent lassé. Il échangea longtemps avec les partenaires financiers du groupe J.I.A, acronyme de Jung International and Associate, duquel il avait hérité il y avait des années et qu’il dirigeait avec brio. Malgré son jeune âge, c’était un surdoué des affaires, tellement occupé par son travail qu’il n’arrivait pas à garder une relation amoureuse plus d’un mois. Non seulement les femmes avec qui il était sorti ne comprenaient pas ses obligations professionnelles mais en plus il ne s’y attachait jamais suffisamment pour les empêcher de partir. Une fois seul de nouveau, avec un verre de vin à la main, il contemplait la salle et se demandait si ça se passerait différemment s’il n’était pas là. Son regard s’arrêta à gauche du hall, près de l’orchestre. Alors que tout le monde profitait de la soirée avec bonne humeur, il y avait une personne qui s’était isolée, adossée contre un mur, l’air pensif, un jeune homme aux traits fins, le cheveu d’un noir de jais intense, tombant sur ses grands yeux. C’était la première fois que la beauté d’un homme frappait Yunho à ce point, et il se demanda qui il était et pourquoi semblait-il s’ennuyer autant. Il ne sut pas pendant combien de temps il l’avait fixé jusqu’à ce qu’il lève à son tour les yeux vers lui, comme s’il avait senti l’intensité de son regard. Il ne vit pas Changmin s’approcher de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu’il lui fit rompre le contact visuel avec le jeune homme inconnu en prenant la parole.

— Tu étais où ? demanda Changmin qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction.

— Je regardais… euh… est-ce que tu sais qui c’est ? fit son cousin en pointant discrètement l’endroit qu’il avait fixé pendant de longues minutes.

— Qui ça ? dit l’autre qui ne voyait rien.

— Près de l’orchestre.

— Il n’y a personne.

 

En effet, quand Yunho osa de nouveau regarder, l’inconnu n’était plus adossé au mur et il n’arrivait pas à le retrouver dans la foule.

— Elle était jolie ? railla Changmin.

— Plutôt, pour un homme.

 

Le sourire du jeune cousin s’évanouit. Aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne, jamais Yunho n’avait éprouvé de l’attirance pour un homme. Ils coupèrent court à la discussion car le directeur Park, dirigeant une des branches du groupe J.I.A, vint saluer son président directeur général et ils discutèrent longuement de quelques dossiers brûlants. Ils descendirent du premier étage, Changmin derrière eux avec sa tablette tactile pour appuyer les informations données par le directeur.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Jaejoong cherchait Junsu avec impatience. Il trouvait ça curieux qu’il ne puisse pas retrouver un asiatique décoloré au milieu de tout cet amas de gens aux cheveux bruns. Il espérait que personne ne voyait la rougeur de ses joues qui ne le quittait pas depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cet homme l’avait regardé comme cela. Il ne le connaissait pas, par ailleurs, et il n’arrivait pas à oublier son regard. Jaejoong savait qu’il plaisait beaucoup aux hommes. Il n’avait aucune difficulté à trouver quelqu’un avec qui passer la nuit, même s’il n’était pas du genre à collectionner les amants, mais on l’avait rarement regardé de cette façon, sans aucune connotation particulièrement sexuelle. Plus il y pensait, plus cela l’irritait de ne pas trouver Junsu car il ne voulait pas être seul dans une telle situation. Comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, il finit par bousculer quelqu’un sans le vouloir. Il eut juste le temps de voir le verre de vin de sa malheureuse victime se renverser sur sa veste grise.

— Je suis désolé ! s’exclama Jaejoong en s’emparant d’une serviette en papier et en commençant à éponger vainement le vin rouge qui tâchait la veste.

— Ce n’est pas grave, répondit son vis-à-vis de manière presque inaudible.

— Faites donc attention jeune homme ! fit une deuxième voix, plus forte, qui couvrit la première.

 

Jaejoong leva les yeux vers la personne qu’il avait bousculée et reconnut l’homme avec qui il avait échangé des regards plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lui souriait d’un air amusé, signifiant qu’il l’avait lui aussi reconnu, et ne semblant pas se préoccuper de l’état de sa veste hors de prix. Un autre homme, beaucoup plus âgé, avait l’air outré comme si c’était lui qui avait subi le préjudice. Un troisième homme en retrait, qui devait avoir le même âge que Jaejoong sinon plus jeune, regardait la scène avec amusement. De nouveau en proie à son regard, Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de rougir encore une fois, ce qui fit élargir le sourire de cet homme.

— Vous avez une idée de combien coûte un costume d’une telle qualité et des frais que nécessitent le nettoyage d’une telle bêtise ?

— Directeur Park, fit l’homme en retrait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

— Je vous dédommagerai, dit Jaejoong alors que la victime n’avait absolument rien dit.

— Est-ce dans vos moyens ? continua le vieil homme qui se tut aussitôt quand le jeune homme d’affaire leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire.

— Ce n’est pas la peine, dit-il enfin, calmement.

— J’insiste, fit Jaejoong qui n’avait pas confiance dans le sous-entendu d’une telle générosité.

— Je vous assure que ce n’est pas nécessaire.

— C’est normal de réparer ses erreurs.

 

Jaejoong ne voulait rien lâcher, d’autant plus que cet homme le regardait aussi intensément que tout à l’heure sur le balcon.

— Très bien, dit-il. Echangeons nos coordonnées et je vous ferai passer la facture.

 

Il sortit un portefeuille de sa poche intérieure et prit une carte de visite à son nom. Jaejoong semblait faire de même mais ce furent un stylo et un petit bloc-notes qu’il prit en main sans aucunement paraître embarrassé du caractère non-professionnel que cela sous-entendait. Il griffonna rapidement son nom et son numéro de téléphone qu’il donna aussitôt à son vis-à-vis, prenant en même temps sa carte. _Jung Yunho_. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et se posèrent à nouveau sur cet homme. C’était la personne dont on fêtait l’anniversaire qui lui faisait face.

— J’espère que vous passez une agréable soirée, Kim Jaejoong, dit Yunho avec charme avant de retourner sur ses talons pour remonter sur le balcon.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas, resté bouche-bée. Junsu arriva auprès de lui, ayant assisté de loin à la scène.

— Tout va bien ? Tu ne t’es pas attiré des problèmes au moins ?

— Non. C’est lui Jung Yunho ?

— Ouais. Tellement injuste, pas vrai ? soupira Junsu en le regardant discuter à l’étage. Jeune, immensément riche et reconnu par ses pairs, et en plus de ça très bel homme.

— Toi, tu n’as pas de quoi être jaloux, mais moi je me sens bien petit à côté.

— Rappelle-toi que je pars de rien aussi. Et puis tu vaux tellement plus qu’une dizaine de types comme lui tellement tu es adorable.

 

Il lui passa un bras sur l’épaule avec un grand sourire. Ils en oublièrent Jung Yunho qui avait de nouveau tourné les yeux vers Jaejoong, n’en revenant pas de la chance qu’il avait d’avoir non seulement pu voir de plus près cet homme qui l’avait tant troublé ainsi que son nom et même son numéro de téléphone.

— Changminnie, fit-il, qui est cet homme qui accompagne Kim Jaejoong ?

— Xiah Junsu, un jeune chanteur talentueux que grand-mère a invité parce que tu as dit que tu aimais beaucoup sa façon de danser.

— Ah oui effectivement je m’en souviens.

— Tu étais complètement subjugué par ce Kim Jaejoong tout à l’heure. C’est lui ta beauté inconnue ?

— Tu es perspicace.

— En même temps, j’avoue qu’il est très mignon. Tête brûlée, mais mignon.

 

Junsu et Jaejoong rentrèrent plus tôt que prévu. Le trajet fut assez long et la limousine déposa les deux jeunes hommes à l’entrée d’un quartier résidentiel. Ils parcoururent une vingtaine de mètres avant d’entrer dans un immeuble, celui où vivait Jaejoong. Ils s’arrêtèrent au deuxième étage et entrèrent dans un appartement. Quelqu’un était déjà là, quelqu’un les attendait, devant son ordinateur. Il leva les yeux de son écran vers les deux arrivants.

— Nous sommes rentrés ! s’exclama Junsu.

— Ça a été votre soirée ?

— Très bien, Jaejoong a fait une rencontre. Et toi, tu as fait quoi de ta soirée Yoochun ?

— J’essaie de terminer mon roman, répondit le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux. Attends une minute, tu as dit quoi à propos de Jaejoong ?

 

Le concerné n’avait pas relevé la remarque amusée de Junsu et s’était empressé de poser sa veste et défaire sa cravate. Il soupira longuement, peu disposé à répondre.

— Je crois qu’il a tapé dans l’œil de quelqu’un.

— Qui ça ?

— Junsu, intervint Jaejoong pour tenter de clore la conversation.

— Vu comment il te regardait ça ne m’étonnerait pas.

— Un homme ? demanda Yoochun.

— Pas n’importe lequel, Chunnie, tu ne vas pas en revenir !

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, fit l’intéressé.

— Disons que Jaejoong a été un peu maladroit quand il a renversé du vin sur sa veste.

— Non ? s’exclama Yoochun avec un grand sourire, imaginant la scène.

— Ce n’était pas beau à voir tellement il avait l’air gêné. Il avait les joues aussi rouges que le vin.

 

Jaejoong s’assit dans le canapé, le regard noir.

— Au moins tu as récupéré son numéro de téléphone.

— Tu vas me dire qui c’est ou tu attends que je te secoue ? marmonna Yoochun à Junsu.

— Jung Yunho, évidemment Chunnie, l’unique Jung Yunho que tout le monde connaît même ceux qui ne s’y connaissent pas trop dans les affaires.

 

Yoochun pâlit et sortit d’un paquet de plusieurs revues et journaux d’un exemplaire d’un magazine économique. Il montra la couverture qui représentait Jung Yunho, légèrement assis sur un bureau avec un air décontracté, avec comme titre accrocheur « le célibataire de l’année ».

— Mon dieu, commenta-t-il.

— Je serai presque jaloux, soupira Junsu en prenant le magazine. Alors ?

— Vous vous faites des films, répondit Jaejoong. Nous avons échangés nos numéros de téléphone parce qu’il doit me donner la facture du pressing.

— Tu es sérieux ? fit Yoochun avec une grimace.

— Très sérieux.

— N’est-ce pas un peu abusé de sa part ?

— J’ai fait une boulette, il faut bien que je répare.

— Peut-être, mais il n’ira pas au pressing du coin. Ça va te revenir cher alors que pour lui c’est une simple broutille.

— Ce n’est pas faux, murmura Junsu.

— C’est moi qui ai insisté Chunnie, expliqua Jaejoong. Il a été très correct, je te le garantis.

— Je crois aussi que tu as craqué pour lui…

 

Junsu se prit un coussin dans la figure. Jaejoong n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter, en fait il se sentait de plus en plus embarrassé.

— Je vais me coucher, dit-il.

— Je peux rester là ce soir ? demanda Junsu à Yoochun.

— Tu ne vis plus ici.

— C’est pour ça que je demande.

— Et bien reste, bien sûr, je ne vais pas te mettre dehors.

— Merci Chunnie, sourit Junsu en passant ses bras autour du cou de son ami.

 

Yoochun commençait déjà à regretter son geste et il comprit au matin pourquoi. Alors qu’il entendait Jaejoong s’affairer dans la salle de bain, il se réveilla en douceur et vit un visage endormi à quelques centimètres du sien. Le teint lumineux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Junsu s’était presque allongé sur Yoochun dans son sommeil. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il enlevé sa chemise ? Encore heureux qu’il ne voyait pas le visage cramoisi de Yoochun qui ne s’attendait pas à le voir d’aussi près dès le matin.

— Chunnie, murmura-t-il.

 

Il semblait à Yoochun que de la fumée sortait de ses propres oreilles.

Jaejoong avait fini de se préparer pour aller à l’université quand il reçut un appel. Le numéro n’était pas enregistré dans son répertoire mais il ne semblait pas surpris. Il ne pensait pas néanmoins que cet homme l’appellerait aussi tôt, comment avait-il déjà pu faire nettoyer la tâche de vin ?

— Allô ?

_— Kim Jaejoong-sshi ? C’est Jung Yunho à l’appareil._

 

Evidemment. Junsu et Yoochun apparurent dans le salon, intrigués, et Jaejoong espérait que son trouble ne transparaisse pas sur son visage.

— Vous avez déjà la facture ?

_— C’est-à-dire que ce sera réglé dans l’après-midi, donc nous pouvons nous retrouver ce soir, qu’en pensez-vous ?_

— Ce soir ? répéta Jaejoong. Très bien. Où ça ?

 

Yunho donna l’adresse d’un bar que Jaejoong ne connaissait pas. Il dut la noter sur son bloc-notes et vit furtivement Yoochun hocher la tête d’un air désapprobateur. Quand son ami raccrocha il fit enfin part de ses pensées.

— Je confirme que cet homme en fait est un peu salaud sur les bords. Il a l’air de prendre plaisir à te faire payer.

— Tu vois le mal partout, n’en fais pas une affaire d’état, répondit le jeune homme. Je te rappelle que j’ai insisté pour prendre les frais en charge.

— As-tu seulement les moyens ? demanda Junsu qui avait généreusement servi du café à tout le monde.

— Ça devrait aller.

— Je peux te dépanner si tu veux.

— Non merci, je ne veux pas qu’il y ait une histoire d’argent entre nous. Et ce n’est qu’un pressing.

— Ce n’est pas le pressing du coin. Il portait un costume d’une marque italienne, forcément la facture sera conséquente à la qualité de la marque.

— Tu t’y connais maintenant que tu fais partie de ce monde… marmonna Yoochun à l’adresse de Junsu avant de se tourner vers Jaejoong. En tout cas tu es à sec ce mois-ci. Au pire, tu ne paieras pas le loyer exceptionnellement…

— J’ai dit non, vous êtes sourds ? s’exclama-t-il, excédé.

— Très bien, comme tu veux, soupira Yoochun.

 

Et Jaejoong partit à l’université dès qu’il eut fini son café et ne pensa plus à l’entrevue qui aurait lieu le soir-même. Ce qui n’était pas le cas de Yunho de son côté qui, aussitôt après avoir raccroché, était d’une humeur particulièrement lumineuse et légère, ce qui n’échappa pas aux yeux de Changmin. Ils étaient tous les deux dans les bureaux du groupe financier, la réception de la veille n’ayant pas annulé leurs planning, mais cela n’avait visiblement pas affecté son moral.

— Il va falloir qu’on ait une discussion, dit Changmin en début d’après-midi.

— Sur quoi ? demanda Yunho qui pianotait sur son clavier d’ordinateur en fredonnant un air à la mode.

— Sur ton coup de téléphone de tout à l’heure. Tu n’as pas pu attendre et tu as appelé ce garçon, n’est-ce pas ?

— En quoi ça te concerne ?

— En tant que cousin ma priorité est ton bienêtre voyons, répondit-il en mettant la main au cœur. Et puis il y a une question que je me pose depuis hier soir. Depuis quand es-tu intéressé par les hommes ?

 

Yunho regarda longuement son cousin, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

— C’est interdit ?

— Donc tu ne nies pas ?

 

Il haussa les épaules d’un air désinvolte, et ne répondit pas. Il n’avait pas de justification à donner et il verrait bien ce soir comment cela allait évoluer.

La journée passa plus vite que Jaejoong ne l’aurait cru, et il se retrouva bien vite dans une avenue remplie de commerces à la recherche du bar dans lequel il devait rejoindre Jung Yunho. Il prévint Yoochun comme quoi il rentrerait tard pour manger et trouva enfin le bar qui avait une devanture noire et brillante, moderne, et sûrement pas pratiquant des prix abordables. Il soupira, se demandant s’il allait devoir débourser quelques wons en plus, et entra enfin. Il fut accueilli par une serveuse qui le mena au comptoir où l’attendait un homme autour d’un verre de vin. Jaejoong s’assit à côté de lui et ils se saluèrent respectivement. Yunho était habillé d’un costume bleu marine sûrement aussi cher que celui de la réception, et Jaejoong ne se sentait pas à sa place dans un endroit aussi chic avec son simple jean. Au moins il portait une chemise et une veste noire. En voilà un étudiant habillé bien sobrement. Les deux hommes évitaient de se regarder, se souvenant du long échange silencieux de la soirée d’anniversaire, mais Yunho semblait moins embarrassé que Jaejoong.

— Vous avez le goût du risque, osa-t-il dire pour plaisanter en montrant le verre de vin d’un signe de tête, mais Yunho ne semblait pas avoir compris qu’il faisait allusion à l’incident de la veille.

 

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant stupide sur le coup. Yunho sourit et orienta la discussion ailleurs.

— Vous avez passé une bonne soirée hier ? En tant qu’hôte, je me permets de vous le demander.

— Oui merci, c’était sympa.

— Sympa… répéta Yunho en réprimant un rire. D’où connaissez-vous Xiah Junsu ?

— C’est un ami de lycée, répondit Jaejoong.

— Ce n’est pas indiscret de vous demander ce que vous faites dans la vie ?

— Non, je suis étudiant en droit et je travaille comme serveur dans un restaurant pour payer mes études.

— Vous êtes si jeune que ça ? s’étonna Yunho avec les yeux ronds.

— A vrai dire, j’avais arrêté mes études il y a six ans quand mes parents ont disparu. J’ai fait quelques petits boulots et j’ai décidé de reprendre mes études pour faire un travail que je veux vraiment pratiquer.

— Je suis désolé pour vos parents, dit sincèrement le jeune homme d’affaire d’un air triste. Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous avez traversé, j’ai moi-même perdu mes parents il y a deux ans. En vérité, vous avez beaucoup de persévérance, cela vous sera bénéfique.

 

Ils se regardèrent intensément et Jaejoong changea de sujet.

— Pour en revenir à nos affaires, à propos de la facture de…

— Vous logez dans une cité étudiante ?

— Non je vis en collocation.

— Je suis un peu jaloux, ma vie étudiante n’a pas été très palpitante, ajouta Yunho qui retrouva son sourire.

—Oh je n’ai pas une vie palpitante non plus, je ne sors pas et je vis avec un ami de longue date.

— Un ami ?

— Oui, une sorte de frère de cœur, expliqua Jaejoong qui se sentit soudainement obligé de s’expliquer sur des choses qui ne concernait pas son interlocuteur. Pourquoi me posez-vous toutes ces questions ?

— Je suis seulement curieux.

 

Il lui fit un clin d’œil et Jaejoong rougit aussitôt, détournant les yeux.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Du vin ? Champagne ? Quelque chose de plus fort ?

— Non, vraiment, c’est trop cher pour moi.

— C’est moi qui vous invite.

 

On servit un verre de vin à Jaejoong qui commençait à avoir l’impression que cet homme se moquait de lui ; seulement, lorsqu’il lui posait une question, Jaejoong ne pouvait faire autrement que répondre avec franchise, et, sans qu’il ne l’ait prévu, ils firent peu à peu connaissance. Même s’ils venaient de deux mondes différents, Yunho n’était pas si éloigné de Jaejoong, du moins c’était ce que ressentait ce-dernier. A sa manière de parler ou aux émotions qu’il laissait paraître sur son visage, Yunho semblait être un homme relativement simple et honnête, à l’opposé de l’image que se faisait Jaejoong des hommes d’affaire. Il se rendit même compte qu’il était légèrement plus jeune que lui malgré les apparences.

— Il commence à se faire tard, dit Yunho en regardant sa montre. Avez-vous mangé ?

— Non, répondit-il, hésitant.

— Alors laissez-moi vous inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner de prendre sur votre temps.

 

Etait-il encore en train de se moquer ? Jaejoong, lui, n’avait pas oublié pourquoi il était là, et cet homme à qui il devait rembourser banalement des frais de pressing lui offrait un verre et un repas. Cela cachait quelque chose. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre à l’extérieur, le restaurant n’étant pas loin selon les propos de Yunho qui s’amusait de la situation. Pendant qu’il lui parlait sur le chemin, Jaejoong était de plus en plus suspicieux, ayant l’impression qu’il évitait la question de la facture.

— Excusez-moi, fit-il en lui coupant la parole. Quand va-t-on pouvoir aborder le sujet de ce que je vous dois ?

— Vous y tenez tellement ? demanda Yunho avec une pointe de déception.

— N’est-ce pas pour cela que je suis là ?

— En toute honnêteté, la facture a déjà été réglée.

— J’avais pourtant…

— Ecoutez, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Etant donné ma situation financière je trouvais ça déplacé de ma part de vous faire payer quelque chose qui était largement dans mes frais.

— Alors pourquoi m’avez-vous appelé ?

— Quoique quand on y pense c’est tout aussi déplacé d’utiliser ceci comme prétexte pour vous revoir, expliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire gêné.

 

Jaejoong n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il s’immobilisa, ne sachant que penser de cette révélation.

— Pour vous, c’est un rendez-vous ? comprit-il.

— De manière détournée, oui, répondit Yunho.

— Je rêve ou vous cherchez à me séduire depuis le début ?

— Ça ne me coûte rien d’essayer.

 

Le jeune étudiant était complètement abasourdi par la franchise et la perfidie de cet homme. Il avait été piégé et l’autre trouvait cela normal.

— Et vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez de cette façon ?

— Non pas vraiment, mais j’ai eu l’opportunité de pouvoir vous contacter, d’avoir une raison pour vous voir, alors j’en ai profité. Est-ce mal ?

— Dans l’absolu, non, répondit Jaejoong, mais si j’avais su quelle était la véritable raison de notre entrevue, je…

— Vous m’aurez refusé ?

 

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir lui-même s’il aurait accepté ou refusé un rendez-vous galant avec Jung Yunho tellement cela lui était improbable.

— Je m’excuse de vous avoir piégé mais voudriez-vous tout de même dîner avec moi ?

— Pourquoi moi ? dit enfin Jaejoong qui ne comprenait pas.

— Vous n’avez pas remarqué que vous avez attiré mon attention hier soir ?

— Bien sûr que oui !

 

Sans l’avoir voulu, il l’avait presque crié, et il prit de nouveau une couleur rougeâtre.

— Vous pensez que je ne peux pas vous séduire ?

— Puisque c’est si simple, ironisa Jaejoong.

— Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

— Soit vous êtes extrêmement naïf soit particulièrement sûr de vous. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire qu’un homme est susceptible de me plaire ?

— Moi-même jusqu’ici je n’ai jamais été attiré par un homme, alors pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes hétéro ?

— Non, répondit-t-il honnêtement, toujours rougissant. Mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir.

— Quelle chance ! s’exclama Yunho avec un grand sourire, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Jaejoong, déstabilisé par un tel comportement.

— Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? fit-il en aparté.

— Sérieusement, vous venez dîner avec moi ou pas ?

— Et bien…

— Est-ce que l’attirance est réciproque ?

 

Il ne souriait plus, le regardant aussi intensément que l’autre nuit sur le balcon de la salle de réception. Jaejoong de nouveau ne put mentir.

— Oui.

 

Il se frappa le front, surpris par sa propre réponse, ce qui fit rire Yunho.

— Vous n’êtes pas ordinaire, vous.

— Vous non plus, répondit Jaejoong en se frottant là où il s’était frappé.

— Je prends ça comme un compliment.

 

Ils continuèrent leur chemin en direction du restaurant dans lequel Yunho voulait aller et Jaejoong ne comprenait pas bien la situation dans laquelle il était ou jusqu’où cela allait aboutir. Un bar, un restaurant… il n’avait pas prévu une telle soirée. Dans tous les cas, il n’allait pas s’ennuyer : cet homme était imprévisible. L’endroit était familier, et Jaejoong reconnut très vite l’hôtel où avait eu lieu la réception de la veille. Il pâlit. De mieux en mieux. En plus il pensait qu’il était un homme facile.

— Vous vous foutez clairement de ma pomme. Je sais faire la différence entre un hôtel et un restaurant.

— Mon hôtel fait aussi restaurant au deuxième étage, expliqua Yunho, ce qui fit rougir de honte Jaejoong qui semblait devenir un véritable panneau lumineux humain. Notre chef cuisinier est un des meilleurs, il a appris son métier auprès des plus grands chefs français et il a reçu une distinction du célèbre Gordon Ramsey. Vous connaissez ?

— Euh… non.

— Cela signifie juste que je veux vous faire découvrir le meilleur.

 

Perplexe, Jaejoong ne répondit pas et suivit Yunho à l’intérieur. Ils allèrent à l’accueil où les employés saluèrent leur président, et ce-dernier demanda une table au restaurant. Ce à quoi on lui répondit que tout était complet. Jaejoong pensait que pour le dirigeant du groupe cela ne devait poser aucun problème, mais visiblement ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le repas dans la salle.

— Oh j’ai une idée ! fit Yunho dont le regard s’était aussitôt illuminé. Ça vous plairait de voir la suite panoramique ?

— Ben voyons, soupira Jaejoong, réprimant un rire.

— En tout bien tout honneur.

— Oui évidemment, répondit-il avec sarcasme. Encore un de vos pièges ?

— Je vous assure que non, dit Yunho avec un grand sourire.

 

Pourtant, Jaejoong le suivit dans l’ascenseur, lui souriant à son tour. Il n’était plus à ça près et il était curieux d’en savoir plus sur Yunho. Il le fit monter jusqu’au dernier étage en compagnie d’un employé de l’hôtel. L’étage entier était réservé à une seule suite qui comprenait un salon, un immense lit et une salle de bain à part. Les fenêtres étaient en fait des baies vitrées, donnant une vue complète surplombant la ville. Jaejoong était non seulement émerveillé par la décoration de la suite mais également par la vue qu’elle offrait. Yunho était ému de voir une telle expression sur son visage.

— Combien coûte une nuit dans une telle chambre ? demanda l’invité.

— Vous êtes très curieux quand il s’agit d’argent, remarqua Yunho, les mains croisées dans son dos, lui faisant visiter les lieux.

— Je suis sûr que ce que ce que je gagne en un an ne suffit pas pour passer une nuit ici.

 

On dressa une table rapidement pour qu’ils puissent dîner au cœur de la suite, entre le salon et le lit. Yunho se montra très galant, voire trop, en tirant la chaise de Jaejoong, attendant qu’il  pose sa veste et qu’il s’installe avant qu’il ne prenne lui-même sa place.

— Alors ? Qu’avez-vous prévu pour m’épater ? demanda Jaejoong.

— Je vais laisser notre chef vous surprendre.

— Cet hôtel est donc à vous. Vous en avez d’autres ?

— Un à Shanghai, un autre à Tokyo, fit Yunho en comptant sur ses doigts. A New York également, et à Berlin. Nous prévoyons d’en faire construire un à Paris également et à Dubaï. Et cela ne concerne que notre chaîne hôtelière.

 

Jaejoong le regardait, bouche bée, sans prêter attention au serveur qui arrivait avec l’entrée et une bouteille de vin français choisie avec soin.

— Vous possédez quoi d’autre ?

— Des centres commerciaux, des restaurants, une marque de cosmétique et de lingerie, une enseigne de fitness, et plein d’autres choses encore.

 

L’étudiant en droit essayait de piquer une olive avec sa fourchette mais elle vola à l’autre bout de la pièce. En plus de se faire honte à lui-même, il se sentait bien petit à côté de quelqu’un de l’envergure de Yunho.

— Enfin tout ceci ne s’est pas fait en un jour. C’est le fruit du travail de ma famille depuis des générations, je ne fais qu’hériter de tout ça et continuer ce qui a été commencé.

— Vous êtes si jeune encore et vous êtes à la tête de tout ça… murmura Jaejoong, impressionné.

— Ma grand-mère n’a pas voulu que quelqu’un d’autre extérieur à la famille remplace mon père lorsqu’il nous a quittés prématurément. Je n’ai pas eu d’autre choix que d’endosser les responsabilités qu’il avait.

— Et succéder à votre père était-ce ce que vous vouliez ? interrogea son invité, intrigué par la réponse.

— C’était le chemin qu’on avait tracé pour moi.

— Ce n’était pas ma question.

— Et bien si ça n’avait tenu qu’à moi, sincèrement non. Mais ma grand-mère tenait à ce que je reprenne le groupe bien plus que mes parents.

— D’après ce que vous m’en dites, votre grand-mère semble mettre une certaine pression sur vos épaules, constata Jaejoong.

 

Il y eut un long silence, comme ils avaient terminé leurs assiettes, le temps qu’on vienne les chercher pour passer au plat principal. Jaejoong eut l’impression d’avoir touché un point sensible.

— Malgré tout, dit enfin Yunho, je ne regrette rien, vous savez. J’aime ce que je fais. La famille, c’est…

— Je vous comprends, pas besoin de vous justifier. J’ai aussi une grand-mère, à l’extérieur de la ville, de qui j’ai dû m’occuper financièrement. Mes parents ne m’avaient pas laissé grand-chose. Mais c’est aussi elle qui m’a poussé à reprendre mes études, prétextant qu’elle en avait marre de me voir et que je n’avais pas à m’occuper d’une « vieille bique », raconta Jaejoong en souriant tendrement.

— Elle a l’air d’avoir un fort caractère, votre grand-mère.

— Tout comme la vôtre.

— Vous et moi avons décidément beaucoup de points communs. Devraient-elles se rencontrer toutes les deux ? fit l’homme d’affaire, amusé. Alors comme ça vous voulez devenir avocat ?

— J’ai toujours voulu défendre les gens. Même à l’école. J’étais toujours le premier à défendre celui qui se faisait harceler ou humilier par des brutes, et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais personne n’osait me donner des coups pour cela.

 

D’abord admiratif, Yunho se mit à rire. Il comprenait qu’on ne puisse pas lever la main sur un tel visage.

— Ça s’explique sûrement par le fait que vous êtes trop mignon pour être frappé.

— Mignon ? reprit Jaejoong avec surprise. Je ne vois pas le rapport.

— A mon avis certains devaient être amoureux.

— Je n’ai jamais…

 

Jaejoong ne parvint pas au bout de sa phrase, regardant Yunho avec une moue perplexe ; il n’y avait en vérité jamais songé. Ou peut-être était-ce un stratagème de Yunho pour lui dire combien il le trouvait mignon lui-même, comme sous-entendait son sourire constant depuis qu’ils s’étaient vus dans le bar. La discussion s’orienta ensuite sur le repas et la cuisine, Jaejoong aimant beaucoup cuisiner à ses heures. Yunho fut ravi d’apprendre ce trait-là de sa personnalité.

— Peut-être me cuisinerez-vous vos spécialités, un jour, dit-il dans un murmure tout en touchant de son pied sans le vouloir la jambe de son vis-à-vis.

 

Le jeune homme s’immobilisa soudainement et complètement, son rythme cardiaque comme sa fourchette et son couteau stoppés dans leur intention de découper le morceau de canard qui avait été consciencieusement cuisiné. Yunho parut tout aussi gêné par ailleurs et il se racla la gorge.

— Comment trouvez-vous votre repas ?

— Excellent, répondit Jaejoong d’une voix suraigüe avant de retrouver un timbre normal. Je n’ai jamais mangé de canard.

— Ça tombe bien.

— Si reprendre le travail de votre père n’était pas votre rêve, que souhaitiez-vous faire ? insista-t-il.

— Vous voulez la vérité ? fit Yunho d’un air sérieux en se penchant légèrement.

— Oui, fit l’autre en faisant de même.

— Vous n’allez pas vous moquer ?

— Promis.

— J’ai toujours rêvé d’être danseur, avoua-t-il d’un ton léger.

 

Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Vous vous moquez.

— Du tout, dit Yunho innocemment.

— J’ai du mal à vous imaginer.

— Au lycée j’étais très intéressé par la break dance. On avait formé un club, et sans me vanter j’étais plutôt doué.

— Alors là je suis curieux de voir ça.

— Si vous me cuisinez quelque chose je vous montrerai ce que je sais faire.

— Cela sous-entend de se revoir évidemment, sourit Jaejoong.

— Moi j’en ai très envie, murmura-t-il en posant ses coudes sur la table et en soutenant sa tête sur ses mains.

 

Cette fois le pied de Yunho frôlant le mollet de Jaejoong était bien intentionnel. L’étudiant réagit au quart de tour, se redressant soudainement et écrasant vivement le pied de Yunho avec le sien. Celui-ci réagit à peine mais il se rassit correctement en se mordillant la lèvre. Jaejoong le regarda avec un sourire sadique, attendant une réflexion de sa part. Le dîner se poursuivit dans une humeur plus légère. Au fil de la discussion, Jaejoong commença à prendre conscience qui ce qui lui plaisait tant chez cet homme était son sourire, et il ne se lassait pas non plus de son regard, et il se demandait peu à peu ce qu’il pouvait bien cacher sous cette chemise. Dansait-il encore secrètement ? Prenait-il soin de son corps ? « Tu commences à avoir des pensées perverses Kim Jaejoong, arrête-toi tout de suite » se dit-il. Il trouva qu’il faisait soudainement chaud et regarda autour de lui s’il n’y avait pas un radiateur quelque part. Il fallait vérifier si le chauffage n’était pas trop fort. Il fut ravi de voir que le dessert comportait une coupe glacée.

— Sérieusement Jaejoong, comment je m’en sors ?

 

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Jaejoong le regardait intensément, ne sachant que répondre.

— Parce que moi, reprit Yunho, plus je passe du temps avec vous, moins j’ai envie que cette soirée se termine.

— En effet c’est une agréable soirée.

— Votre peau est tellement pâle que quand vous rougissez cela se voit tout de suite. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que je vous fais un certain effet. Plus je vous regarde plus j’ai envie de vous.

 

Il était bien trop direct mais ce n’était pas désagréable. Jaejoong se leva, cachant ses joues empourprées des yeux de Yunho, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. On avait devant soi une véritable plongée panoramique sur Séoul en pleine nuit et le jeune homme en avait le souffle coupé. Toutes ces lumières ressemblaient à des amas étoilés multicolores. Il posa les mains sur la vitre et essaya de reconnaître les bâtiments.

— La vue est magnifique ! Cette suite est magique…

 

Dans le reflet, il vit Yunho s’approcher lentement de lui et il ne fut pas surpris quand il sentit ses mains lui caresser le dos et les épaules. Jaejoong essayait tant bien que mal de se focaliser sur ce qui s’étendait devant ses yeux et non sur les mains chaudes de cet homme qui le faisaient frémir. L’une d’elles se posa sur son ventre, répandant sa chaleur sur sa peau. Un frisson traversa Jaejoong quand Yunho lui embrassa légèrement le cou. Il commençait à se rendre compte dans quoi il s’embarquait, mais il l’avait suivi de plein gré dans cet hôtel. Peut-être souhaitait-il la même chose finalement. Les caresses langoureuses qui parcouraient son corps l’enflammaient peu à peu et il dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer quelques soupirs de bienêtre. Il tourna la tête, laissant enfin Yunho s’emparer de ses lèvres. Il hésita longtemps avant de répondre à son toucher mais il finit par glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux d’un des hommes les plus influents du pays. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête tellement c’en était intimidant. Et d’une manière ou d’une autre, Yunho le ressentait avec un léger pincement au cœur. Il saisit les poignets de Jaejoong et le fit tourner entièrement pour qu’il lui fasse face. Il lui prit ensuite le visage entre ses mains et le regarda intensément.

— Regardez-moi comme un homme, Kim Jaejoong. Juste un homme.

— Juste un homme, répéta-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Yunho lui sourit et Jaejoong lui répondit par un baiser passionné, passant ses bras autour du cou. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, jouant entre elles langoureusement. Yunho enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber sur le sol, réservant le même sort à sa cravate. Il tenait Jaejoong par la taille et le fit reculer lentement en direction du lit. Desserrant son étreinte, le jeune étudiant posa ses mains sur le torse large de cet homme qui cherchait tant à le séduire. Il lui déboutonna la chemise et passa ses mains sur sa peau avec envie. Il se baissa légèrement et prit l’initiative de lui embrasser le cou et la poitrine jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve à genoux. Puisqu’il était lancé… il dégrafa le pantalon de Yunho et déposa ses lèvres sur le boxer blanc aussitôt révélé. Il titilla quelques instants l’intimité sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Lui tenant affectueusement la tête entre ses mains, Yunho le fit se relever pour l’embrasser à nouveau et lui retirer sa chemise, voulant goûter à son tour à sa peau. Ils se découvraient fébrilement l’un et l’autre par le toucher, par les baisers, par les sensations qu’ils procureraient.

Jaejoong s’assit sur le lit sans rompre le lien qui l’unissait avec Yunho. Ce dernier glissa une main dans son pantalon et commença à le caresser lentement. Jaejoong se crispa et s’allongea, laissant Yunho parcourir son corps de ses lèvres.

— C’est vraiment la première fois que vous touchez un homme ? s’étonna-t-il en se retenant de gémir.

 

Yunho ne répondit pas et débarrassa Jaejoong de son pantalon. Il prit quelques instants pour regarder longuement le jeune homme qui se redressa pour poser lui la main sur sa joue avec tendresse. Il souriait, appréciant chacune des caresses que lui prodiguait son nouvel amant.

— Dites-moi, avec des mains pareilles, comment cela se fait-il que vous n’avez pas pu garder une femme ?

— Si j’avais pu en garder une je n’aurais pas pu vous toucher ce soir, répondit Yunho avec malice.

 

Jaejoong se laissa à nouveau tomber sur l’oreiller avec un soupir d’aise. Il ferma les yeux, ne soutenant plus le regard de Yunho sur son corps. On aurait dit qu’il savait parfaitement où le toucher pour qu’il se sente bien. Il faisait lentement glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Jaejoong, descendant jusqu’au nombril en frôlant légèrement la peau, la sentant frémir. Il retrouva le chemin d’une partie plus intime de son anatomie qui se raidit à son contact. Jaejoong releva instinctivement les cuisses pour accentuer les sensations, se cambrant légèrement et laissant échapper de longs soupirs. Il sentit Yunho s’éloigner de lui et il n’eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi lorsque celui-ci entreprit des va-et-vient langoureux avec sa bouche sur son intimité.

— Vous n’êtes pas obligé de… fit Jaejoong, le visage cramoisi, avant de s’interrompre quand Yunho accéléra le mouvement.

 

Et ses mains. Ses mains sur sa peau le brûlaient délicieusement. Elles glissaient lentement sur son ventre et ses cuisses, puis épousaient la forme de ses fesses, rapprochant ses doigts vers le petit orifice situé entre elles. Il s’arrêta, se redressa, et ne laissa pas le temps à Jaejoong de réaliser ce qu’il se passait quand il le fit basculer pour l’allonger sur le ventre. Jaejoong s’agrippa aux draps, le cœur battant à se décrocher de sa poitrine. Yunho prit un oreiller qu’il lui fit passer sous le ventre, lui remontant les hanches.

— Pour une première fois je pensais que vous me laisseriez prendre les initiatives, murmura Jaejoong d’une petite voix.

— Le chemin n’est pas difficile à trouver. Pourquoi, vous craignez que je ne sache pas m’y prendre ? demanda Yunho d’une voix amusée.

— Je dois avouer que vous vous y prenez très bien.

 

Yunho répondit à ce compliment en lui embrassant le creux des reins. Jaejoong se mit à trembler légèrement lorsqu’il sentit de nouveau les mains de son amant se refermer sur ses fesses, les écartant un peu. « Mon dieu… » pensait-il. La langue de Yunho lui caressait le dos, et descendait petit à petit sur ses muscles tendres qui frémissaient entre ses mains. Cela lui semblait si facile tellement ce corps était désirable. Sa langue glissa lentement sur l’interstice des fesses jusqu’à l’orifice qui l’attendait. Jaejoong laissa échapper un petit cri quand Yunho introduisit un doigt en lui. Utilisant en même temps sa langue pour l’humidifier, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et sentit Jaejoong se crisper entièrement. Il resta immobile, le temps qu’il s’habitue à sa présence, et commença à faire quelques mouvements lents avant d’y mettre un troisième. Jaejoong serrait tellement les plis des draps que les jointures de ses phalanges devinrent complètement blanches. Yunho rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et lui dit doucereusement :

— J’ai envie de toi.

 

Jaejoong gémit. Yunho retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus gros. Il lui passa les mains sur le dos, lui détendant les muscles, lui caressant les épaules, puis les bras, et entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens. Il entrait lentement et le plus profondément possible, la réponse de Jaejoong le confortait dans ses mouvements. Celui-ci tremblait de plus en plus, ses gémissements devenaient des cris sous l’ardeur intense de son amant. Yunho laissait échapper quelques râles de plaisir.

— Jaejoong, disait-il dans un souffle. Jaejoong…

 

Les sens du jeune homme étaient exacerbés. Il entendait son propre nom sous forme d’écho, assourdi par les palpitations rapides de son cœur. Les va-et-vient s’accélérèrent et Yunho s’agrippa aux hanches de Jaejoong.

— Je veux te voir.

 

Jaejoong se mit sur le dos, nouant ses jambes autour de la taille de Yunho et remuant son bassin. Cette fois, il laissa son regard se noyer dans celui de son amant. Les coups de rein s’accentuèrent, devenant plus langoureux. Yunho entrelaça de nouveau ses doigts dans ceux de Jaejoong et il se pencha pour l’embrasser.

— Yunho, murmura Jaejoong entre deux baisers, ne t’arrête pas.

 

Ils se lâchèrent les mains. Jae lui caressa les cheveux d’une main, le bras de l’autre, tandis que Yunho passa sa main entre leurs ventres et prit le membre qui était à sa portée, le frottant énergiquement. Ils atteignirent ensemble le point de non-retour et ils s’immobilisèrent. Les jambes de Jaejoong retombèrent mollement sur le matelas et Yunho s’allongea doucement sur lui, lui embrassant le cou.

— J’y pense, fit Jaejoong, on aurait pu se faire surprendre par le serveur venant débarrasser la table.

— Non. Je crois qu’il a compris qu’il devra attendre demain pour ça, répondit Yunho en posant sa tête contre le cœur de son amant.

— Je vois. Tu avais effectivement tout prévu.

— Disons que j’espérais secrètement que cela arrive, mais je n’allais pas te forcer.

 

Jaejoong eut un petit rire et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Yunho tout en déposant ses lèvres sur le sommet du crâne.

— Finalement, j’ai réussi à te séduire, n’est-ce pas ? ajouta Yunho.

— De toute façon, je crois que tu m’as vaincu à partir du moment où nos yeux se sont croisés pendant cette réception, répondit l’autre, résigné.

 

Yunho se redressa et le regarda intensément. Jaejoong lui prit la main et lui embrassa les doigts.

— Et cela s’est confirmé à partir du moment où ces mains m’ont touché, continua-t-il.

 

On éteignit la lumière et Jaejoong s’étira de tout son long. Yunho en profita pour parcourir son corps de ses doigts. Il le fascinait tellement. Il le désirait tellement. Il posa son menton sur l’épaule de Jaejoong, déjà au pays des rêves, et commença à s’endormir lentement. Il n’eut pas l’impression d’avoir dormi une seule seconde quand il entendit des vibrations non loin de lui. Il se souvint avoir posé son téléphone sur la table de chevet pendant qu’il avait fait visiter la suite à Jaejoong, alors il se tourna et vit qu’on tentait de l’appeler. Il répondit aussitôt qu’il lut le nom de Changmin sur l’écran.

_— Cousin, où tu es ?_

— A l’hôtel, murmura Yunho.

_— Tu n’as pas oublié qu’on doit être à l’aéroport à huit heures, j’espère ?_

 

Yunho regarda son téléphone qui affichait 06:30.

 _— Tu avais oublié_ , fit la voix exaspérée de Changmin.

— Mes affaires sont prêtes. Il me suffit de rentrer à la maison et de me changer…

_— Je passe te chercher maintenant._

— Je serai prêt, soupira Yunho à contrecœur.

 

Il raccrocha en soupirant, scrutant le ciel avec une moue boudeuse, accusant le soleil qui était à peine levé, éclairant légèrement la pièce, de ne pas avoir arrêté sa course. Il regarda Jaejoong qui dormait encore, lui tournant le dos. Il se colla derrière lui et lui embrassa tendrement l’épaule et le cou. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l’endormi.

— Merci Jaejoong pour cette nuit fabuleuse, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

 

Jaejoong émit un faible gémissement, ayant entendu ces paroles mais ne sachant trop si c’était un rêve ou la réalité. Yunho se leva et se hâta dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et s’habiller. Une fois prêt, il s’avança vers son amant qui n’avait pas bougé et se pencha pour l’embrasser avec tendresse. Il lui caressa les cheveux, admira son visage en souriant et laissa sur la table de chevet qui était de son côté une note écrite de sa main. Et il partit, Changmin étant déjà devant l’hôtel dans une décapotable rouge. Deux heures plus tard, Jaejoong se réveilla à cause du soleil. Il comprit qu’il était seul, et que le rêve où il avait senti Yunho partir n’en était pas un. Son attention fut portée par un bout de papier soigneusement posé près de lui. L’écriture était fine et agréable. « A bientôt » disait-elle. Jaejoong sourit et se leva pour se rhabiller pour rentrer.

Quand il sortit de la suite, il croisa un employé de l’hôtel qui avait visiblement attendu qu’il soit réveillé.

— Voulez-vous prendre votre petit-déjeuner monsieur ? lui demanda-t-il.

— La nuit dans cette suite et le petit-déjeuner, sérieusement combien ça coûte ? fit Jaejoong, curieux.

— Le Président Jung a dit que vous poseriez cette question et il m’a demandé de ne pas vous répondre.

— Le fourbe, marmonna-t-il. Je ne prendrai pas de petit-déjeuner, merci.

 

Il prit l’ascenseur pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Les employés de l’hôtel le saluèrent respectueusement et il leur répondait, étonné. Deux jeunes femmes discutaient après l’avoir croisé.

— Le Président a vraiment bon goût, dit l’une.

 

Jaejoong se retourna vers elle, vivement. En même temps, passer une nuit dans une suite avec le propriétaire des lieux, on savait bien que ce n’était pas pour jouer aux échecs. Son visage redevint cramoisi et il sortit de l’hôtel en toute hâte quand il tomba nez-à-nez avec un chauffeur.

— Kim Jaejoong ? Monsieur le Président Jung m’a demandé de vous ramener chez vous.

— Euh… bloqua Jaejoong les yeux écarquillés. Je…

 

Il se laissa monter dans la voiture et indiqua son adresse au chauffeur, médusé par les attentions que Yunho avait laissé avant de partir. Il fut déposé pile devant son immeuble et il remercia le chauffeur qu’il regarda partir, perplexe. Décidément. Il entra dans son appartement et découvrit Yoochun dans le salon, devant son bureau, ou plutôt endormi devant son ordinateur. Il se réveilla dès que Jaejoong eut posé ses affaires et le regarda d’un air noir.

— C’est maintenant que tu rentres ? demanda-t-il.

— Et bien… tu ne m’as pas attendu toute la nuit j’espère ?

— Non, j’ai travaillé toute la nuit, expliqua-t-il amèrement. Autre chose m’a tenu hors de mon lit mais qu’importe. Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

— Oh ça va, je suis majeur et vacciné. Je peux encore découcher sans prévenir mon colocataire.

— Tout de même, fit une voix sortant de la salle de bain. Un texto aurait été sympa.

 

Junsu apparut, torse nu, ce qui fit rougir Yoochun jusqu’aux oreilles.

— Ce profiteur a squatté mon lit encore. Et ne te promène pas tout nu ici ! Je te rappelle que tu as un chez toi qui vaut dix fois cet appartement !

— J’aime bien être là. Je me sens seul chez moi, fit Junsu avec un grand sourire.

 

Jaejoong en profita pour s’isoler et s’affaler sur le canapé mais Junsu remarqua son petit jeu.

— Alors ? La soirée avec Jung Yunho s’est bien passée ?

— Il m’a emmené à son hôtel. Tu sais, celui de la réception.

— Et tu l’as suivi ? s’étonna Yoochun.

— Tu vois, tu lui plaisais.

— Et il t’a fait payer son pressing ?

— Même pas, ce n’était qu’un prétexte pour me voir.

— Je savais bien que c’était un pervers, marmonna Yoochun.

 

Jaejoong ne put s’empêcher de rire.

— Cet homme est complètement imprévisible, murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

— Tu as les joues bien roses. Tu as dû passer une bonne nuit, se moqua Junsu.

— J’ai dû tellement rougir hier soir à chaque fois qu’il me regardait ou qu’il me draguait que c’est resté sur mon visage.

 

Sans trop aller dans les détails, il raconta le déroulement de la soirée.

— N’as-tu jamais rencontré quelqu’un dont les mains semblent avoir été spécialement modelées pour épouser chaque forme de ton corps ? demanda Jaejoong, les yeux brillants, se touchant la gorge comme s’il voulait se souvenir de l’empreinte des mains de Yunho. Et bien c’était totalement l’effet que me faisait cet homme quand il me touchait.

— Et vous allez vous revoir ? fit Junsu qui semblait ému par la façon dont son ami parlait de sa rencontre.

— Il semblerait que oui.

— Et bien c’est une belle journée qui commence messieurs ! Et toi le rabat-joie du fond ne gâche pas tout !

 

Yoochun grommela quelques instants mais fit comprendre à ses amis qu’il était heureux pour Jaejoong.

               

                Pendant toute la journée, Jaejoong semblait attendre quelque chose. Que ce soit en plein cours ou en service le soir, il regardait souvent son téléphone. Il dut même se faire reprendre une ou deux fois par le chef de salle. Il n’avait reçu aucun appel, aucun message. Un peu déçu, il rentra chez lui sans trop savoir ce qu’il devait en penser. La journée suivante se déroula de la même façon. Qu’avait-il voulu dire par « à bientôt » ? D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce que c’était que ce mot ? N’avait-il pas pu rajouter quelque chose du genre « je te recontacterai » ou bien « désolé je dois partir, j’ai une longue journée, je te tiens au courant » ou encore « appelle-moi » ? Juste « à bientôt ». Etait-ce l’affaire d’une seule nuit ou une promesse d’une relation durable ? Jaejoong ne savait même pas quelle genre de relation il voulait vivre avec lui mais ne s’étaient-ils pas promis de se revoir de manière détournée ? Il s’était imaginé en train de faire la cuisine pour lui, et il était vraiment curieux de le voir danser… Quand ils en avaient parlé, n’était-ce pas une promesse déguisée ? Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ce genre de situation. Jusqu’ici tout avait été clair dans ses relations, et là il se sentait comme un novice dans ce domaine. Yunho devait vraiment être très occupé dans son travail, après tout, n’était-il pas PDG ? Jaejoong ne savait pas trop en quoi cela consistait, mais il devait gérer énormément de choses. Il avait en fait peur de le déranger au milieu d’une réunion ou d’un travail. Peut-être fallait-il attendre encore un peu, peut-être allait-il devoir prendre l’initiative de l’appeler, mais quand est-ce que ce serait le bon moment ? Et puis dans la mesure où c’était Yunho qui était parti en premier, les convenances ne voulaient-elles pas que ce soit lui qui reprenne contact ? Râlant contre lui-même, Jaejoong avait l’impression d’être une lycéenne qui attend une réponse à la lettre d’amour qu’elle a donné au garçon le plus populaire. Il se montait la tête tout seul et il se demandait même si son amant pensait à lui aussi.

                Il lui suffisait de se rappeler de ses mains et de son regard intense pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il passa la première partie de la nuit à regarder son téléphone comme si un quelconque pouvoir télépathique allait le faire sonner. Cela faisait plus de quarante-huit heures qu’il n’avait aucune nouvelle, cela l’attristait un peu. Ses pensées s’envolèrent petit à petit et il lui semblait apercevoir les yeux de Yunho. Jaejoong ferma les paupières et le visage de cet homme se dessina plus clairement. Il lui souriant tendrement. Jaejoong sourit aussi inconsciemment. Le buste de Yunho apparut progressivement, puis ses bras, et ses mains. Si chaudes. Si douces. Caressant son corps avec tendresse. Jaejoong passa sa main sous son tee-shirt et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses pectoraux. Il essayait de se souvenir du parcours des caresses de Yunho et poussa un soupir d’aise. Il traça un cercle autour de son nombril et sa main continua son chemin jusque dans son caleçon. Il tressaillit lorsqu’il frôla son intimité et il lui sembla entendre les soupirs de Yunho à son oreille. Il se raidit et commença à se frotter lentement.

                Cela faisait une semaine qu’il n’avait aucune nouvelle et il ne quittait pas son téléphone pour autant, hésitant lui-même à composer le numéro. Il ne répondait pas aux questions de ses deux amis quand ils lui demandaient comment cela évoluait, il n’avait vraiment aucune réponse à leur donner. De son côté, Junsu, qui passait tout son temps libre dans l’appartement de Yoochun, cherchait à savoir pourquoi celui-ci semblait boudeur depuis quelques temps. Pendant que le jeune homme était comme à son habitude devant son ordinateur à travailler sur ce qu’il appelait son roman, Junsu s’assit sur le bureau, bien décidé à aller au fond des choses.

— Tu n’as pas un enregistrement, un shooting, ou des trucs de ce genre ? soupira Yoochun.

— Pas aujourd’hui non, répondit Junsu.

— Un fanmeeting ?

— Non plus. C’est pour ça que je suis ici.

— Et pourquoi d’ailleurs ? continua le jeune écrivain qui n’avait pas quitté son ordinateur des yeux.

— Explique à ‘Su ce qui ne va pas.

 

Le ton de sa voix était grave et sérieux, tellement différent de son air enjoué habituel que Yoochun se détourna de son travail.

— Tu me reproches de venir ici et j’aimerai savoir pourquoi ?

— Tu as ton propre appartement maintenant.

— Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je continue à venir ici ? fit Junsu tristement.

— Si bien sûr, mais…

— Parce qu’il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas me détacher de cet endroit. Tu as l’air d’être fâché contre moi, je veux savoir pourquoi.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je vois ta photo sur les magazines, je vois tes clips, tes passages télévisés… tu t’es décoloré les cheveux… je ne te reconnais plus, répondit Yoochun en se levant. Tu as changé.

— Moi j’ai changé ? s’étonna Junsu. Tu as vu comment tu es injuste avec moi ? Comment tu es froid ? Tu ne m’appelles plus par le surnom que tu m’as donné, tu me regardes à peine, quand je viens ici j’ai l’impression de te déranger… non moi je n’ai pas changé, c’est toi.

 

Le cœur de Junsu se serra. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, malgré tous ses efforts, il n’avait pas pu garder la complicité qu’il partageait avec Yoochun. Avant, ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

— Tu devrais mieux me connaître et savoir que, oui, l’image que je donne au public n’est pas vraiment ce que je suis.

— Surtout avec les filles… marmonna Yoochun qui avait en tête des passages précis où Junsu avait montré tout son pouvoir de séduction auprès de célébrités féminines.

— Ah je vois. Tu es jaloux, conclut Junsu.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

— Tu ne réagirais pas comme ça sinon.

 

 

Yoochun ne répondit pas, boudeur. Il se contenta de regarder Junsu.

— Le fanservice fait partie de mon travail, reprit le jeune chanteur.

— Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas.

— Parce que jusqu’ici je n’exerçais mon charme que sur toi ? Chunnie… C’est pour qui que je viens ici dès que je peux ? Honnêtement j’adore Jaejoong, mais c’est toujours dans ton lit que je dors. Je t’envoie des signaux tu ne les captes même pas ! Tu es bien chiant, fit-il avec un léger sourire.         

 

Les yeux ronds, Yoochun ne semblait pas comprendre encore ce qu’il voulait dire. Ils n’entendirent pas Jaejoong rentrer. Il était midi et il avait terminé les cours pour la journée. Il regarda longuement ses deux amis silencieux et alla s’assoir sur le canapé en soupirant.

— Toujours pas de nouvelles de Jung Yunho ? demanda Junsu.

— Non.

— Tu peux dire à Yoochun que c’est un imbécile ?

— Pourquoi ? Il n’a toujours pas compris ?

— Non.

— Tu me déçois Yoochun, fit Jaejoong avec amusement.

— Tu étais trop occupé à te plaindre que j’avais changé à tes yeux que tu n’as pas remarqué que malgré mon emploi du temps chargé, malgré la fatigue, c’était ici que je venais pour reprendre des forces, parce que c’est ici que tu es, expliqua Junsu.

 

Jaejoong se mit à rire devant le visage médusé de Yoochun et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre et ainsi les laisser tous les deux. Au passage, il donna une petite pichenette sur le front de son colocataire.

— Tu es un idiot, murmura Junsu à mi chemin entre le rire et les larmes.

 

Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

— Ne reste pas planté là sans rien faire, sinon je vais vraiment finir par pleurer, dit Junsu.

— Je suis désolé.

— Désolé d’être stupide ? Ne t’en fais pas mon chéri, je t’aime comme ça.

 

Junsu le serra dans ses bras.

— Je ne t’en veux pas d’être lent d’esprit, continua-t-il.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire plus clairement, puisque je suis lent d’esprit, répondit Yoochun enfin avec un sourire.

 

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l’embrassa tendrement.

— Tu as du temps libre jusque quand ?

— Demain je dois partir deux jours à Busan pour un shooting, dit Junsu en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Yoochun. Alors ce n’est pas le moment de se disputer.

— J’ai dit que j’étais désolé.

— Et bien tu peux l’être. Tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner.

 

Pendant que Junsu et Yoochun redécouvraient les bases de leur complicité, Jaejoong était assis en tailleur sur son lit, le regard fixé sur son téléphone posé sur son oreiller. C’était si frustrant ! Il aurait voulu crier. Le cœur serré, il prit l’oreiller et le posa violemment sur le téléphone avant de croiser les bras, l’air boudeur.

— Ah d’accord cela se passe comme ça. Et bien ne m’appelle pas.

 

Il y eut de longues secondes silencieuses.

— Ne m’appelle pas je te dis, reprit Jaejoong. Tu iras chercher un minet ailleurs.

 

Il souleva l’oreiller. Aucune notification de message ou d’appel. Il le jeta aussitôt en grognant et se leva pour s’accaparer la salle de bain sans jeter un œil sur ce qu’il se passait dans le salon.

Au bout de dix jours de silence, tandis que Yoochun et Junsu fêtaient leurs retrouvailles l’un sur les genoux de l’autre sur le canapé, à côté de Jaejoong qui recopiait ses cours.

— Je ne pourrai pas dormir ici ce soir, murmura Junsu à l’oreille de Yoochun.

— Chouette, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur mon travail, répondit-il en lui embrassa la joue.

— J’ai décidé de ne plus me prendre la tête, dit soudainement Jaejoong.

 

Junsu quitta les bras de Yoochun, comprenant que son ami parlait de Jung Yunho et qu’il était blessé de la situation.

— Je ne comprends pas. Il n’avait pas l’air d’être ce type d’homme qui prend et qui jette.

— J’ai dit que je ne voulais plus me prendre la tête, pas que ça ne me faisait plus rien dans l’absolu. Evite certaines tournures un peu blessantes, fit Jaejoong, la gorge nouée.

 

Junsu se leva et s’assit de l’autre côté de manière à ce que Jaejoong soit entouré chaleureusement de ses deux amis. Yoochun lui posa une main sur la cuisse en soupirant.

— Malheureusement ça arrive, dit-il.

— Ouais. Me faire avoir pour un plan cul encore une fois ça ne devrait plus m’étonner.

 

Il remonta ses jambes et croisa les bras autour de ses genoux. Junsu passa un bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

— Je n’aurais pas dû t’emmener à cette réception.

— Bien sûr que si, soupira Jaejoong. Là-bas ou ailleurs je ferai forcément des rencontres. Parfois ça se passe bien, d’autres fois ce n’est pas comme on voudrait. Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvés tous les deux. Parlons de choses plus positives.

 

Il fallait reprendre un train de vie normale. Si la soirée passée avec un des hommes les plus riches de Séoul avait été magique, elle s’était terminée aussitôt le soleil levé. Jaejoong ne regrettait rien sauf le fait de ne pas avoir clarifié la situation.

— C’est dommage, disait-il, il avait des mains qui auraient pu à elles seules me faire grimper au plafond.

 

Junsu et Yoochun ne savaient pas quoi répondre à ça. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant depuis cette nuit à laquelle il ne voulait plus croire, et Jaejoong semblait être passé à autre chose. La nuit était tombée sur Séoul depuis des heures et une voiture noire emmenait les deux cousins jusque chez eux. Ils étaient silencieux, peut-être parce que Yunho commençait à s’endormir, bercé par la douceur d’un moteur roulant sur un bitume lisse et calme. Changmin ne lui en voulait pas, compatissant devant ses traits tirés et pâles résultant de peu de nuits ayant bénéficié d’un réel sommeil.

— Grand-mère a prévu un dîner important demain soir, dit-il à contrecœur.

— Je vais me retenir d’émettre le moindre commentaire, soupira Yunho en gardant ses paupières closes et une main étroitement fermée sur son téléphone.

— Dis-toi qu’après tu auras trois jours tranquilles à la maison. Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire.

— Dormir enfin ?

— Utiliser ce téléphone que tu n’as pas lâché durant notre séjour à New York.

 

Il ne répondit pas à cela, ne voulant pas évoquer le sujet. Arrivés dans leur maison familiale, Yunho partit directement dans sa chambre et s’affala sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Ce fut Changmin qui s’occupa de lui en commençant par lui retirer ses chaussures.

— Tu pourrais faire un effort, cousin, marmonna-t-il en lui enlevant les chaussettes.

— Tu crois qu’il me pardonnera ? fit Yunho, la voix étouffée par son oreiller.

— Si tu lui expliques pourquoi tu n’as pas pris le temps de l’appeler, c’est possible, répondit Changmin tout en posant la veste sur un fauteuil près du lit. Si tu rajoutes qu’en plus tu hésitais à le faire, que tu avais oublié que tu devais partir deux semaines en voyage d’affaire, que ta grand-mère qui se soucie tellement de ta vie amoureuse a tenté de te fiancer au passage…

— Non il ne me pardonnera pas lui non plus. Il ne voudra pas tenter une aventure avec quelqu’un de si peu disponible.

— En même temps, tu es parti sans rien dire, tu as préféré lui sauter dessus le soir-même, coupa Changmin, les yeux froncés, en faisant tout son possible pour faire glisser son cousin entre les draps.

— J’ai réussi à tout gâcher, dit-il dans un souffle alors qu’il avait fini d’être bordé. Changminnie, je crois sincèrement que j’étais tombé amoureux.

— Alors ne le laisse pas partir. Je ne te garantis pas que grand-mère saute de joie mais fais en sorte de réparer ton silence.

 

Il parlait dans le vide, Yunho s’était profondément endormi. Changmin hocha la tête et partit en silence. Il était peut-être qualifié pour lui donner des conseils dans les affaires mais pas pour sa vie amoureuse.

Après avoir passé sa journée à l’université, Jaejoong partit travailler pour le service du soir. Yoochun et Junsu avaient réservé une table de manière exceptionnelle. Officiellement c’était un dîner entre ami, officieusement un rendez-vous amoureux. Ils s’amusèrent dans un premier temps à complimenter excessivement leur serveur qui portait bien le pantalon de toile noir et la chemise blanche. Jaejoong était tenu de ne pas se montrer irrespectueux envers ses clients, alors il promit au couple de se venger une fois rentrés à l’appartement. Un groupe d’une dizaine de personnes entra et furent conduits à leur table par le chef de salle qui chargea Jaejoong de prendre leur commande.

— Fais attention, lui dit-il. Ce sont des actionnaires très importants.

 

Il s’avança vers la table en question qui était composée d’hommes d’affaire et une seule femme plutôt âgée.

— Vous avez fait votre choix ? demanda-t-il.

 

Il regarda les convives et s’arrêta longuement sur un visage qu’il n’aurait jamais cru revoir de sitôt. Yunho était là, à la droite de la dame, regardant Jaejoong avec les yeux aussi ronds que ceux de Jae lui-même. Il ne se souvint plus ce qu’il devait dire. Il ne se souvint plus où il était. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il être en colère ? Devait-il l’ignorer ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Yunho le regardait, et il ne voulait pas essayer de lire ce que ses yeux exprimaient. A l’évidence, il ne s’attendait pas lui non plus à le voir. Pensait-il vraiment qu’il n’allait plus avoir affaire à lui ? Jaejoong parvint à se reprendre et nota ce qu’on lui commandait, tentant de ne pas tressaillir au son de la voix de Yunho. Il partit rapidement, quitte à se montrer froid avec la clientèle.

Yunho de son côté semblait avoir senti son cœur s’arrêter durant de longues secondes. Jaejoong lui en voulait, c’était certain. Il ignora les yeux de Changmin posés sur lui, inquiets. Son cousin était le seul de leur table à avoir compris ce qu’il s’était passé car les autres n’y avaient pas fait attention. Yunho s’excusa humblement auprès de ses actionnaires et se leva de table, ne prêtant aucune attention au regard interrogateur de sa grand-mère. Il parvint à retrouver Jaejoong quelques mètres plus loin à l’écart de la salle.

— C’est réservé au personnel, dit Jaejoong sèchement.

— Il faut que je te parle.

— Tiens donc, je me disais justement que je n’avais rien à te dire.

 

Il ne le regardait pas, et Yunho comprenait bien pourquoi. Il lui prit le bras pour attirer son attention. Jaejoong s’écarta vivement de lui.

— Non, ne me touche pas. Tu as joué avec moi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, ça suffit.

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, fit Yunho d’un air las.

— Il y a plein d’endroits dans Séoul où je peux te conseiller des minets si tu veux. Mais je te conseille de leur expliquer clairement ce que tu veux sans avoir à laisser un mot sur la table de chevet.

— Arrête, coupa-t-il d’une voix plus forte, ne supportant pas les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Tu veux bien me laisser m’expliquer ?

 

Jaejoong lui gratifia un regard noir et amer. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela ne lui faisait rien. Attendre après lui pendant des jours et des jours l’avait blessé et ses paroles acides et ses yeux noirs le montraient bien.

— Si ça te torturait tant que ça, pourquoi n’as-tu pas appelé tout simplement ? demanda Yunho du même ton que Jaejoong.

— C’est ça, dis tout de suite que c’est de ma faute, ironisa son vis-à-vis en réprimant un rire jaune.

— Je n’ai pas dit ça. J’ai des explications, je ne garantis pas qu’elles soient bonnes, mais ne pense pas que j’ai joué avec toi.

— C’est trop tard, Jung Yunho. Retournez à vos occupations, de toute façon nous venons de deux mondes bien trop différents.

 

A l’extérieur du restaurant, Yoochun et Junsu étaient sortis, ayant vite eu vent de la situation. Yoochun avait besoin de se griller une cigarette pour ne pas se jeter sur Yunho et lui coller son poing dans sa figure de riche si propre.

— J’espère qu’il a une bonne excuse. Et si Jaejoong ne le claque pas, je le ferai, marmonna-t-il.

— Calme-toi, c’est à Jaejoong de régler ça, dit Junsu d’un air inquiet.

— Xiah Junsu ? fit une voix derrière eux.

 

Un jeune homme de grande taille et aux traits juvéniles s’approcha d’eux. Junsu se souvenait de l’avoir vaguement vu le soir de la réception d’anniversaire de Jung Yunho.

— Shim Changmin, se présenta-t-il. Je suis le cousin de Yunho. Je suppose que vous êtes des amis de Kim Jaejoong ?

— Oui, répondit Junsu.

— Je crois qu’il y a un gros malentendu dans cette histoire, ajouta-t-il en allumant une cigarette. Yunho n’est pas fin mais il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une scène de ménage dans ce restaurant.

— Un malentendu ? reprit Yoochun.

— Le matin où Yunho est parti, il devait prendre l’avion pour New York pour un voyage d’affaire de quinze jours. Et ça a été très dur, on a eu très peu de temps pour nous, avoua Changmin tristement. Ce n’est pas que Yunho ne pensait pas à votre ami, c’est juste qu’il n’avait même pas le temps de dormir.

— Ça n’excuse pas tout, dit Yoochun.

— Non c’est vrai. Je vais aller séparer les deux parce qu’on a un dîner avec notre grand-mère qui est tellement occupée à essayer de marier son petit-fils qu’elle ne s’est pas rendue compte qu’il est tombé amoureux d’un garçon.

— Amoureux ? s’étonna Junsu.

— J’ai demandé au chef de salle de nous changer de serveur donc pour ce soir ça va s’arrêter là, continua le jeune homme d’un air embarrassé. Mais je peux vous demander une faveur ? Dites à votre ami, une fois qu’il sera capable de l’entendre, ce que je vous ai confié à propos de Yunho. Ce n’est pas quelqu’un qui aime jouer aussi loin. Bien sûr qu’il aime séduire, mais au point de coucher avec un homme ? Non, si c’était juste pour jouer, il n’aurait pas été jusque là.

 

Jaejoong ne laissa pas Yunho lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le jeune PDG dut retourner à sa place, dépité, tandis que dans les cuisines le chef de salle discuta longuement avec Jaejoong et décida de lui donner sa soirée en promettant de ne rien dire au gérant. Le jeune homme bénéficiait d’une bonne réputation, il travaillait bien, il avait toujours le sourire, il plaisait aux clients… il pouvait bien fermer les yeux sur cette histoire dont il ne voulait connaître aucun détail. De retour dans son appartement, Jaejoong demeura silencieux et se posa sur le canapé, les genoux remontés contre son front.

— Quel con, dit-il d’une petite voix.

— Tu nous permettrais de te dire quelques mots ? fit Junsu prudemment.

— A quel sujet ?

— Yunho.

 

Ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il se mette en colère mais il leva la tête vers Junsu, prêt à l’écouter avec attention. Comme il semblait coopératif, il lui révéla ce que leur avait dit Changmin. Même si ça ne justifiait pas complètement pourquoi il était resté silencieux pendant deux semaines, Jaejoong se rendit compte combien Yunho avait l’air fatigué quand il l’avait vu. Il ne s’en était pas rendu compte sur le coup.

— Même à New York ils ont des téléphones, dit-il, boudeur.

— Je sais, mais tu pourrais lui laisser une seconde chance, si c’est encore possible, proposa Yoochun en lui prenant la main.

— Changmin t’invite à passer chez eux quand tu veux, finit Junsu en lui tendant un bout de papier où il avait noté l’adresse de la maison de Yunho.

 

Jaejoong ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre le papier.

Comme il ne parvenait pas à dormir cette nuit-là, Jaejoong se leva tôt avant de se rappeler qu’il n’avait pas cours. Il s’était remémoré les retrouvailles de la veille en boucle et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il devait entendre de la bouche de Yunho ce qu’il avait à dire, et peut-être devrait-il aussi se remettre en question. Il se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils.

— Kim Jaejoong, tu es stupide. Vraiment. Comme une lycéenne.

 

Il était peut-être tôt mais il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui. Il prit le bus pour aller retrouver Yunho directement chez lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, s’il devait continuer la dispute de la veille, s’il était encore en colère, ou s’il avait l’intention de l’écouter, de lui pardonner, tout ce qu’il savait c’était qu’il devait absolument être là-bas. Il se retrouva dans un quartier résidentiel huppé, différent de celui dans lequel il vivait. Les maisons étaient immenses, à moitié cachées par des murs qui les séparaient de la rue et de leurs voisins. Il chercha le numéro de la maison de Yunho, dans laquelle il ne devait pas vivre seul, sûrement avec sa grand-mère. Quand il trouva enfin, il hésita quelques minutes avant de sonner au portail. Un jeune homme vint ouvrir et le regarda, l’air surpris.

— Vous êtes Changmin ? demanda Jaejoong d’une voix peu assurée.

— Oui c’est moi. Il est bien tôt, Yunho dort à cette heure-ci.

— Il est neuf heures…

— On revient de New York.

— Je sais.

— Avec le décalage horaire et la fatigue il ne va pas se réveiller avant onze heures j’imagine, reprit Changmin.

— Je peux le voir ou non ? insista l’étudiant, impatient.

 

Le jeune cousin sembla réfléchir un instant et laissa Jaejoong entrer.

— Je suppose que tu peux bien le réveiller, il te doit bien ça, dit-il avec un sourire.

— Merci.

— Il a vraiment voulu t’appeler pendant que nous étions là-bas, mais avec les horaires serrés et les rendez-vous arrangés de notre grand-mère, il a vraiment besoin de dormir.

— Ce n’est pas à toi de te justifier, répondit Jaejoong en le suivant dans la maison.

— Pour ce que j’en pense, se disputer à cause d’un appel qui n’a pas eu lieu, ce serait dommage.

 

Jaejoong réprima un rire. Oui. C’était particulièrement stupide. N’étaient-ils pas adultes ? Ils entrèrent dans le salon décoré avec soin. Ils croisèrent la grand-mère qui s’apprêtait à partir avec le plus jeune de ses petits-fils. Changmin lui expliqua qu’il emmenait juste un ami de Yunho jusqu’à sa chambre et qu’ils pourraient partir ensuite. La vieille dame regarda Jaejoong des pieds à la tête, comme si elle le passait aux rayons x, et laissa se dessiner un sourire sur son visage sévère.

— Elle t’aime bien, dit simplement Changmin quand ils furent suffisamment loin de l’ouïe de sa grand-mère.

 

Ils traversèrent un long couloir où ils s’arrêtèrent devant une porte. Celle de la chambre de Yunho.

— Réveille-le bien, murmura Changmin avec un sourire amusé en laissant Jaejoong devant la porte.

 

Surpris, Jaejoong le regarda s’éloigner avant d’entrer discrètement. Yunho n’avait pas dû prendre la peine de fermer correctement les volets car la chambre était parfaitement éclairée par les rayons du soleil. On avait directement à l’entrée un petit salon qui comportait une bibliothèque en bois d’ébène et une télévision, ainsi qu’un canapé blanc. Le lit était plus près de la fenêtre sur une estrade. Jaejoong jalousait cette chambre qui semblait être un véritable cocon pour son propriétaire. Yunho était profondément endormi, le haut du corps dénudé en dehors de la couette. L’invité rougit, se rappelant de cette nuit où il avait posé ses mains sur ce corps. Il sourit légèrement et sursauta quand Yunho tourna vivement la tête vers lui sans se réveiller. Il n’avait pas les cheveux plaqué en arrière comme les autres fois où il l’avait vu. L’effet du gel s’était estompé, ou bien il s’était lavé les cheveux, en tout cas une longue frange tombait sur son front et Jaejoong admit que cela lui allait bien. Il avança la main vers son visage pour lui arranger une mèche rebelle. Yunho remua légèrement et Jaejoong se baissa aussitôt, à genoux devant le lit, la tête posée sur le matelas. Il n’osait pas le réveiller.

— Je ne te demandais pas grand-chose, murmura-t-il. Seulement de me faire comprendre que ce n’était pas le coup d’un soir.

— Je pensais que tu avais compris, dit Yunho à la surprise du jeune homme.

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant Jaejoong à ses côtés.

— On a quel âge, rappelle-moi ? demanda-t-il en se redressant.

— L’âge de ne pas se prendre la tête pour des conneries, soupira Jaejoong en s’asseyant sur le lit.

— On fait table rase ? continua Yunho en lui passant la main dans ses cheveux.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il en souriant. Sérieusement je crois qu’on a été tous les deux maladroits. J’ai souvent hésité à t’appeler, mais j’avais peur de ne pas tomber au bon moment.

 

Yunho répondit par un baiser et dans son élan Jaejoong s’allongea sur lit. Il fit balader ses doigts sur son torse avec envie.

— Je m’excuse pour ce que je t’ai dit au restaurant, dit-il aussitôt en repensant à sa froideur.

— Table rase, répéta Yunho avec un sourire.

— Tu as l’air naze, constata Jaejoong en s’asseyant à califourchon sur son ventre.

— C’est le cas de le dire, soupira-t-il.

— Et pourtant je vais te fatiguer encore plus, ajouta l’étudiant en lui caressant les bras.

— Comment ça ?

— Il te suffira de rester allongé, je m’occupe de tout, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure avec un sourire carnassier. Mais si tu t’endors, crois-moi que je te ferai mal.

 

Yunho le regarda les yeux ronds et Jaejoong se baissa pour s’emparer de ses lèvres. Il y avait bien des choses dont il voulait se venger.

— Avant que tu n’ailles plus loin, il faut que je sache, coupa Yunho.

— De quoi ? demanda Jaejoong  qui lui embrassait le cou.

— Es-tu prêt à me suivre malgré mes absences ? Parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir.

 

Il se redressa soudainement, surpris par une question aussi sérieuse.

— Je ne serai pas venu si je pensais que ce n’était pas possible.

— Tu as pourtant dit que nous venions de deux mondes trop différents, rappela Yunho amèrement.

— C’est vrai, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça va m’empêcher d’être avec toi, si ? répondit Jaejoong en lui caressant le torse.

 

Yunho eut un léger rire. Puisque c’était si simple… Il fit glisser ses mains sous le pull de Jaejoong et lui caressa le dos. Celui-ci se baissa de nouveau pour l’embrasser, puis s’effeuilla lentement, frottant son bas-ventre contre celui de son amant retrouvé qui s’agrippa à ses hanches.

— Attends… murmura-t-il entre deux baisers. Dès le matin…

— De quoi tu te plains ? demanda Jaejoong avec amusement en passant sa main entre leurs ventres.

 

Il lui embrassa le torse avec avidité tout en le caressant dans le pantalon. Il avait bien l’intention de libérer toutes les frustrations qu’il avait accumulées pendant deux semaines. En une nuit, il avait été rendu accro à cet homme, à ses mains, à ses lèvres, à sa peau. C’était presque inespéré de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau, et il en était tellement heureux qu’il n’en trouvait pas les mots. Il donna de petits baisers autour du nombril de Yunho tout en lui retirant son pantalon de toile fine. Jetant un œil à son amant qui appréciait ces attentions, il descendit encore et fit soudainement glisser sa langue sur la hampe du membre tendu avant d’entamer de lents va-et-vient. Quand il se sentit prêt, il releva la tête et s’assit à califourchon sur Yunho avec des gestes lents, prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire mal.

— Il semblerait que tu aies beaucoup pensé à moi, sourit Yunho.

— Contente-toi d’apprécier et tais-toi, répliqua Jaejoong, ce qui voulait dire oui aux oreilles de l’autre.

 

Il rougissait malgré lui et plaqua ses mains contre le torse de Yunho, les hanches immobiles, s’habituant à cette intrusion en lui. Yunho le tenait par la taille et ne le lâchait pas du regard, lui-même hypnotisé par le visage de Jaejoong.

— Je suis amoureux de toi, dit-il comme si c’était une évidence.

 

Jaejoong ne répondit pas et commença à esquisser quelques mouvements avec précaution, accélérant la cadence petit à petit. Tout son corps se tendit et ses doigts se resserrèrent, griffant légèrement Yunho qui ne s’en plaint pas, trop occupé à admirer le monde dans lequel il venait d’entrer. Partageant la même envie, la même passion l’un pour l’autre, ils comprenaient peu à peu que cette rencontre devait avoir scellé leur vie. Peut-être la séparation leur avait-elle fait comprendre qu’ils ne pouvaient plus se passer l’un de l’autre, que le processus était devenu totalement irréversible. Jaejoong n’avait jamais éprouvé une telle chose pour personne, et Yunho lui ne s’était réellement attaché à aucune de ses relations jusqu’ici.

Regardant avec mépris le cadran fluorescent du réveil de Yunho, Jaejoong n’avait absolument pas l’intention de partir, faisant fi du temps qui s’écoulait lentement. Confortablement installé dans le lit avec Yunho dans ses bras qui avait fini par se rendormir quelques minutes après l’acte – et il ne lui en voulut pas – il se contentait de rester là, caressant la douce chevelure qui était à portée de main.

Changmin et la grand-mère assuraient l’intérim pendant que le PDG récupérait son sommeil perdu. Du moins, le cousin savait plus ou moins ce qu’il se passait à la maison, et il expliqua à sa grand-mère que le visiteur qu’elle avait vu allait bien s’occuper de Yunho, ce qui n’éveilla pourtant aucun soupçon. Elle passa même cinq minutes à dire combien elle avait trouvé ce jeune homme poli et agréable. Sur le chemin d’un rendez-vous professionnel, Changmin ne put s’empêcher de poser une question qui se voulait anodine. Regardant la vie citadine défiler par la vitre, il soupira longuement.

— Grand-mère, c’est okay si Yunho ne te donne pas d’arrière-petits-enfants ?

— Pourquoi ne m’en donnerait-il pas ? demanda la vieille femme, étonnée.

 

Changmin sourit.

— Je ne pense pas qu’il accepte de se marier avec aucune des filles que tu lui présentes. Ne sois pas trop déçue.

— Que veux-tu dire par là ?

 

Le visage de Jaejoong lui revint en mémoire. Les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait interroger son petit-fils juste avec son regard.

— Je crois que Yunho l’aime vraiment beaucoup, expliqua le jeune homme.

 

Elle demanda à ce qu’ils retournent aussitôt à la maison. Changmin ne savait pas trop s’il avait bien fait de laisser échapper une telle révélation, il avait tout de même peur que Yunho lui en veuille.

Il était midi passé quand Yunho se réveilla enfin. Jaejoong lui embrassa le front affectueusement.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

— Profiter de toi, répondit Yunho.

 

L’étudiant rougit au double sens de ces mots.

— Pervers.

— N’avais-tu pas promis de me faire la cuisine ?

— Je ne t’ai rien promis, répliqua Jaejoong.

 

Pourtant, ils se levèrent et s’habillèrent pour aller dans la cuisine. Yunho assista admiratif à la démonstration culinaire de son petit-ami. Il essaya même de l’aider un peu dans certaines tâches, jouant un peu avant de se prendre des remontrances de son aîné qui s’en amusait intérieurement. La cuisine était devenue un lieu rempli de rires et de découvertes, Jaejoong donnant à son apprenti quelques astuces. Une fois le dîner prêt ils se mirent à table, le cuisinier attendant avec appréhension l’avis qui lui avait été promis. Yunho prit entre ses baguettes un roulé à l’omelette qu’il mit aussitôt dans sa bouche. Les secondes semblaient longues jusqu’à ce qu’une réaction puisse être lue.

— Mais ch’est trop bon ! s’exclama-t-il avec un regard juvénile.

 

La tête de Jaejoong tomba sur la table tellement cette vision le faisait rire. Il prit à son tour un autre roulé dans ses baguettes qu’il avança vers Yunho. Celui-ci semblait avoir attendu qu’il le nourrisse comme cela au vu du large sourire qui illumina son visage. La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit et la grand-mère apparut avec une rapidité déconcertante, faisant face à son petit fils la tête penchée sur la table prêt à manger ce que Jaejoong lui présentait. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, regardant les deux jeunes hommes.

— Jung Yunho, il faut qu’on parle tout de suite. Dans le salon.

 

Le salon qui était à quelques mètres, entre la cuisine et l’entrée. Jaejoong avait perdu son sourire, mal à l’aise, ne sachant trop ce que la vieille femme allait leur dire. Changmin les regardait d’un air compatissant et Yunho lui gratifia un regard noir. La grand-mère le tapa légèrement au sommet de la tête, l’intimant de s’assoir et de ne pas regarder son cousin de cette manière. Jaejoong s’assit à côté, voulant se faire tout petit.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe exactement entre vous deux ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

— Kim Jaejoong est mon petit-ami, dit Yunho d’une voix claire, sûr de lui.

 

Elle le tapa à nouveau.

— Et tu m’annonces ça comme ça, vaurien ? Ou plutôt, il a fallu que ce soit Changmin qui me le dise !

— Ça s’est fait comme ça, grand-mère.

— Toi, fit-elle à l’adresse de Jaejoong. Qu’est-ce que tu fais comme travail, et que font tes parents ?

— Mes parents sont morts il y a six ans, madame, répondit Jaejoong. Quant à moi j’ai repris mes études de droit.

— Vous n’avez plus aucun parent ?

— Ma grand-mère maternelle qui vit à la campagne.

— Aimez-vous mon petit-fils ? continua la grand-mère.

 

Yunho tourna vivement la tête vers Jaejoong. Il était curieux d’entendre sa réponse.

— Oui madame, j’aime votre petit-fils, répondit-il en prenant la main de Yunho qui retrouva son sourire.

 

Elle soupira et ses traits devinrent plus doux.

— Dans ce cas, ça ira, dit-elle tristement. Par contre Yunho, tu gardes ça pour toi, tu comprends ?

— Oui, grand-mère, fit-il en réprimant sa joie d’être accepté par elle.

 

Il allait embrasser Jaejoong quand elle l’arrêta dans son élan.

— Ne pousse pas ta chance jeune homme. Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l’idée, reprit-elle d’une voix plus dure mais qui ne pouvait pas cacher totalement son affection. Changmin, viens par là. Il y a quelques jeunes filles que je voudrais te présenter…

— Grand-mère !! se plaignit le jeune homme.

— Tu es mon seul espoir d’avoir des arrière-petits-enfants, expliqua-t-elle en posant son doigt sur la poitrine de son petit-fils d’un air sévère.

— Cousin, tu ne pourrais pas changer d’avis ? murmura-t-il à l’adresse de Yunho qui était plié de rire en voyant la vieille femme l’emmener pour reprendre leur planning.

— Elle est sympa ta grand-mère, sourit Jaejoong.

— Oui. Attends de la connaître, répondit Yunho avec amusement.

— Au fait, j’attends toujours ta démonstration de danse.


End file.
